Couplings of the STORZ type have heretofore been available in a unitary or one piece construction and have been widely accepted. Due at least in part, however, to their unitary construction, the couplings have been relatively expensive to manufacture and have also been found lacking in some degree with regard to performance under high pressure.
It is a general object of the present invention to provide an improved coupling of the STORZ type in a multi-part construction which can be readily manufactured at economic advantage and which is yet capable of superior performance in the field.